


E is for Evaluate

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: A to Z After Death (Take 1) [5]
Category: Warm Bodies (2013)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 1-million-words, Explicit Language, Gen, Major Character Undeath, Pre-Canon, Undead, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R needs to evaluate his situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E is for Evaluate

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1-Million-Words weekend challenge, with the prompt, "Evaluate," and for my Apocalypse A-Z challenge with the prompt, "E"

Okay, so time to evaluate my situation. My back hurts. Like really hurts. Like it feels like something bit me. I remember getting to the airport, but nothing much after that. Blacking out isn't generally a good sign. Why does my back hurt? Was I in an accident? No, because that would have happened before I got here, and I remember the getting here part.

I'm starving. Like worse than forgot to eat breakfast and lunch starving. Why am I so hungry? Have I not eaten in just forever? My stomach feels like it's trying to eat its way out of my ribs. Wow, not the best description ever.

Hey, why is that guy's face hanging half off? That's really gross. Why is everyone all pale and red-eyed and stuff? And why are they all just shuffling around like their bodies don't quite work properly? Even the kids? This is so not good. This is like strait out of some B-grade zombie movie and oh my god!

I'm a zombie!

I mean, that has to be it, right? Why we're all pale and dead-eyed and broken looking. Oh man, there are guide books for this kind of thing. Why didn't I get a shovel or a shotgun or something? Barricade myself in a mall or wherever?

Oh, right, I was already at the airport. Well still, planes could make good refuges, right? Why didn't we do that? Doesn't TSA have a whole room full of contraband weapons and stuff? Why didn't we use them? I don't know. All I really know is that we didn't make it - I didn't make it. I don't know if that we only refers to everybody here at the airport, or if humanity in general is just completely fucked.

Maybe I should check it out. Like walk into town or something. No, wait, if this is a zombie apocalypse and there are survivors, they probably will have guns. And they're going to want to shoot me! This is so not good. I don't want to die. I mean, I know I'm already kind of dead, or undead, or whatever, but that isn't the same as brains splattered against the pavement kind of dead. I'd rather take pale and stumbly than completely gone.

Maybe I'll just wander around here for a little longer. Yeah, that's a good plan. I'll do that.


End file.
